Most public alert systems operate according to broadcast principles. For example, a weather warning or other form of alert is generally broadcast by a webpage, email, pages, news networks and the like. Often the recipients of such broadcasts may not be affected or have an interest in such alerts, and may find them in some situations to be a nuisance.
A need therefore arises for a system for submitting alert notices to mobile communication devices.